The Tangut (Weiming Yuanhao)
The Tanguts led by Weiming Yuanhao is a custom civilization by DMS and Kerfuffle, with contributions from Chrisy15. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'Tangut Empire' The Tangut people were an ethnic group in northwestern China during the seventh through eleventh centuries CE. Likely related to the Tibetans, the Tanguts spoke a language from the Qiangic group of the Sino-Tibetan linguistic family. However, Tangut culture was quite similar to others on the northern steppes - peoples like the Uighurs and Jurchen (Manchu) - indicating that the Tanguts had lived in the area for some time. The Tanguts founded several states over the decades of which the most important and well-known is the Western Xia Empire. The Tanguts were famous riders and engaged in horse trade with the Chinese empires. Their social structure was geared to cavalry units. These were famed for their skill and endurability in conflicts and rebellions, first against the Tang dynasty, and after their fall in 907, against both the Song and the Jin dynasties. The Western Xia Empire remained independent until it was conquered by the Mongols in 1227. Weiming Yuanhao Weiming Yuanhao, or Emperor Jingzong, of Western Xia, born Li Yuanhao, or Tuoba Yuanhao, was the first emperor of the Western Xia Empire located in northwestern China, reigning from 1038 to 1048. He was the eldest son of the Tangut ruler Li Deming. As a youth Weiming Yuanhao was physically imposing yet also possessed a love of learning; he knew both the Tibetan and Chinese languages. Being a voracious reader, he was knowledgeable regarding matters of law and military strategy and also knew how to paint. After his father died in 1032, he became the leader of the Tangut. Early on in his leadership, Weiming Yuanhao, then Li Yuanhao, discarded the surnames which had been given him by the Tang and Song dynasties, replacing them with the surname Weiming. He took an aggressive stance with the Song dynasty, and they described him as "a vigorous and persevering leader versed in military strategy." At its height he claimed an army of 500,000 men. In 1034 Weiming attacked the Huanqing territories. He was largely successful in these expeditions and captured Song general Qi Zongju. At this point he changed his target to the Uyghur peoples of the West, and his efforts against them began in 1036. These campaigns proved to have more meaningful success. From the Uyghurs he took large portions of Gansu. The success of these efforts proved fairly permanent; the Tangut people would hold the Hexi Corridor for 191 years. In 1038 he declared himself the emperor of the Western Xia Dynasty whose capital was situated in Xingqing. Afterwards he launched a campaign against the Song. Although the Tangut empire won a series of three large battles, the victories proved to be very costly and they found their forces depleted, due in part to a scorched earth policy by the Song. In 1044 the Tangut Empire signed a treaty with the Song dynasty resulting in the nominal acknowledgment of Song sovereignty by the Tangut and the payment of tribute by the Song. Weiming died in 1048 due to severe bacterial infection, caused by his son cutting his nose in an attempt to kill him. 'Dawn of Man' "Welcome brave Weiming Yuanhao, Wuzu of the Great Xi Xia State. The Tangut people, or Miñak as you call yourself, awaits your wise commands. Originally hailing from the Northwestern Tibet, the Tangut people migrated to the Eastern Ordos region, where you quickly became a dominating force. Through the next centuries, your people expanded their territory greatly and in the year 1038 your father, the first emperor, Wuzu Li Deming, founded the Western Xia State. By your hand, an official Tangut script was created and Tangut culture and traditions were restored, upheld and strengthened. It was not until the thirteenth century that Genghis Khan launched a series of attacks on your empire - in which he died in the last himself - that the Great Xia State met its match. Oh wise Wuzu of the Tanguts, the chance to let your people thrive begins anew! Will you lead your empire, the Great State of White and Lofty, towards a brigther, more deserving future? Will you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: "I am Weiming Yuanhao, Wuzu of the Great Xi Xia State, leader of the Tangut people. I fear I have not the slightest idea who you are though." Defeat: "My people are doomed, this is certain. The only thing you cannot take from me, is the comfort I find in knowing the mark we leave behind in this world." Unique Attributes Strategy Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' Magistrates *{4_iNumFaith} Faith |rewards = The Empire is renamed 'Xi Xia Empire.' *Receive +1 Golden Age Point per turn for each adopted Social Policy.}} Magistrate *{1_iGold} Gold. *{2_iCulture} Culture. |rewards = Imperial Mausoleums may be constructed in Cities without nearby Mountains though at a much higher Production Cost. *Great Works increase Religious Pressure in Tangut Cities following your State Religion.}} Sovereignty Full Credits List *''DMS'': Creator, Design, Art, Code, Text *''Kerfuffle'': Map, Design, Civ Icon *''Chrisy15'': Being a helpful lad Category:China Category:Danmacsch Category:DMS Category:Oriental Cultures Category:All Civilizations Category:Civilizations with Male leaders